


Wicked Games

by Winters_mistress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_mistress/pseuds/Winters_mistress
Summary: The year is 1947.  Outside Baton Rouge, Louisiana passion and emotions run high when a horrible crime threatens to expose half the town.  Everyone seems to have a secret.  Some are dangerous.  Some are forbidden.  And some are deadly.Song recs: "Dark Times" by Ed Sheeran and The Weeknd, "Bad Things" by Jace Everett, and  "Til the End of Time" by Perry Como





	1. Old Friends Are Haunting You

The squad car had pulled over on a dirt road in the quiet part of town. On a good day there was maybe one or two other vehicles that drove past on any given afternoon. The perfect place for Detectives Wilson and Quinlan to take a break undetected. It was a good thing the road was mostly abandoned otherwise anyone passing by might have wondered what was going on in that unmarked Ford. "Finally!" The female voice giggled out. "I thought we would never get out of that interrogation." 

"Oh really? Cause I thought you were enjoying the way you were tormenting me." Sam playfully scowled at her. She crawled across the front seat and onto his lap, sliding her arms around his neck. "What are you talking about?" She asked innocently, stealing his hat and plunking it down on her head. 

"Like you don't know... bending over that table every chance you got in that skirt."

"Oh..." She kept the innocent expression on her face. "This one?" She ran her hands down her thighs until they reached the hem of her dress. She curled her fingers around it and hiked it up her legs, revealing the lacy garters underneath.

"Yeah..." Sam trailed off, losing his capacity for witty banter at the sight of that exposed soft skin. She tilted his head up and kissed him hard, their lips meeting moistly. She ground into the growing bulge in his trousers and started unzipping his fly. His hands moved up her legs and his thumb grazed over the pink scar on her upper thigh. He broke the kiss and his face fell, looking down. She knew what had upset him and she kissed him tenderly. 

"Oh come on... don't be sad. It was a long time ago."

"Yeah? Well, I still hate seeing that. That day still haunts me. I should have protected you."

"Please, Sam. We were ambushed and completely outnumbered. You did everything you could.You know that. I mean, you did manage to shoot four of them."

"That means two got away."

She rolled her eyes and started unbuttoning his shirt. "It was over a year ago. And I'm fine."

"Yeah, but a few inches higher and you'd be-"

"Shhh.." she silenced him with a kiss and ran a hand down his chest to his belt buckle. "I'm fine."

He looked up at her and couldn't stop the smirk from creeping across his face. "Well... you're right about that." He pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. His hands slid between the buttons of her blouse and cupped the breasts spilling over the top of her bra when their radio crackled to life, disturbing the moment. 

"Wilson and Quinlan- do you copy?"

Sam grabbed the 2-way to reply. "We're here, Wanda."

"There's been a report of a disturbance on Lilac Hill Road, near the town line. Someone heard loud noises, said it sounded like a female screaming. The chief wants you to check it out."

"We're on our way." He slid her off his lap and buttoned his shirt while his partner fixed her hair and pulled her skirt back down. "Guess playtime is over." He said as he turned the key in the ignition.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Maybe just on hold for a while." 

He looked over at her and shook his head. "You're hotter than an oven full of lava, ya know that?"

She sank back into her seat with a satisfied smile as he sped off. "So, I've been told."

Sam steered the car onto Lilac Hill Road, commenting on how far from the center of town it was

Sam steered the car onto Lilac Hill Road, commenting on how far from the center of town it was.

"Yeah, I think there's only one house up here." She agreed with him. "Owned by a guy named Rogers. Steve, I think."

"Yeah, you're right. You know anything about him?"

She shook her head. "Not much. Word around town is he's a pretty solitary guy. Moved here about two years ago. Lives by himself. Small house, lots of land. I think he has horses. Doesn't go into town too often."

Sam pulled into the driveway and drove up the long winding path to the house. "Well, let's go see if he knows anything." He walked up to the door and knocked. A minute or two later, it opened and a man in his late-twenties, maybe early thirties greeted them with a hesitant smile. "Morning." Sam greeted him. "I'm Detective Wilson and this is my partner, Detective Quinlan. Are you Steve Rogers?"

"I am." He looked over at her and his eyes seemed to take in every detail in a way that made her a little uncomfortable, but not unpleasantly so.

"We're just here to ask you a few questions. There was a call of a disturbance last night around here. Someone said they heard what sounded like a woman screaming and then some loud noises. You know anything about that?"

"No, sir. I didn't hear anything last night. To be honest though, I was playing music a little loud. Don't know if I would have heard anything over Perry Como singing 'Til the End of Time'. You like him?" He nodded in Emma's direction.

Sam ignored the question. "You live here alone? No company over yesterday, ya know... sharing records or anything?"

"No. No guests, and the only other person here is a kid who helps me with the horses. You can go ask him if he heard anything. He's usually outside late, cleaning the stalls and making sure they're all set for the night."

"That would be great."

Steve led them through the house and out to his barn where they found an awkward teen cleaning bridles and saddles. "Hey Aaron. Why don't you put the tack down for a minute and talk to these police officers." He turned to Wilson and Quinlan. "I'll be waiting inside if you need anything else."

The shy farmhand had nothing to add. He said he had been out in the barn until about 10:00 pm and didn't hear anything at all. They thanked him for his time and nodded to Steve who was standing on the porch when they left. Sam started backing down the driveway with an annoyed sigh. "Well that was a hell of a way to waste twenty minutes."

Quinlan was looking out the window, searching for anything that may have looked like it could have caused a commotion last night. Maybe just a stubborn horse? Suddenly she put her hand on the dashboard. "Stop." she called out. "Sam stop the car."

He immediately put his foot on the brake. "You see something?"

"Tire tracks. They seem to veer from the driveway into the grass. It's too tall to see very far. I'm gonna follow them." She opened her door and started to get out.

"Wait." Sam put the car in park. "I'll come with you."

"No." She turned around. "He might be listening to make sure we've left. Keep going. I'll meet you down the road. I'm sure it's nothing. But I have to check it out." She closed her door quietly and Sam continued slowly backing down the curvy driveway. She crept through the grass, the tracks getting fainter as the weeds and brush grew thicker. She finally came up to the side of the house and there, hidden by a large truck was a smaller black car. She was certain she had seen another car in front of Steve's garage and she wondered what this third vehicle was for. She peered inside the windows but couldn't see anything too out of the ordinary and didn't want to risk being heard opening one of the doors.

Just then she heard a door close from inside the house and saw Steve, who was still on the porch, go back inside. Her eyes scanned the backyard and she noticed Aaron still working in the barn. So who, exactly was in the house now? She went against her better judgement and decided to get closer. She thought she saw the silhouette of Rogers through one of the windows and she got as close as she could. It was him and now someone else was with him. It was a man, looked to be about the same age. Brown hair, slim build, 5' 11'- 6 feet tall. A friend... his brother maybe? Steve greeted him with a hug and a very UN-brotherlike kiss. Her eyes widened. She saw Steve smile as he pulled away and the other man turned around. Her hand flew to her mouth to muffle the gasp that escaped her throat. She knew him. She immediately stood up to make her way back to Sam and almost ran right into the tall blonde kid they had spoken to earlier.

"Aaron." She tried to recover quickly. "I didn't see you there.."

"You shouldn't be sneaking around here." he said without a smile.

"You're right. I just thought I had dropped one of my gloves and was looking for it. But I found it and am just on my way back to the car. Have a good day now." 

He nodded, not saying anything and she quickly walked to where Sam had parked a little further down the hill. She got in the car and as they started to drive away, Sam gave her a sideways glance. "You find anything interesting?"

"No." She hoped her voice sounded steady. "Just a dead end."


	2. Old Habits...

Quinlan closed the front door of her apartment and slid her feet our of her uncomfortable heels. She hung her coat by the door and sank onto the sofa, struggling with what to do next. She had told Sam she had a headache and asked for him to drop her off at home. He had wanted to stay, of course, but she told him she was just gonna take a bath and go to bed early. 

That was the plan, anyway. After a few hours of pacing and arguing with herself, she was tempted to do something else. She glanced over at the phone, debating whether to dial the number she still had memorized. It was foolish anyway, right? There was no way he would be at the same hotel they always used to meet up at, would he? That was so long ago. Not when it seemed like he was hiding from something.

"Damn..." she sighed out, cursing herself. She picked up the receiver and dialed. The voice on the other end chirped out a hello.

"Half Moon Motel! How can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Detective Emma Quinlan...I'm wondering if a friend of mine has checked in yet. The last name is Barnes."

"Barnes... Yes ma'am, James. Number 112. I just saw him go up to his room. You want me to connect you?"

Her stomach dropped and she took a deep breath. "Yes. Thank you."

The phone was quiet for what seemed like a very long time. Finally a soft, deep, familiar voice echoed in her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi... Bucky? It's Emma."

"Emma? Wow. I haven't heard your voice in a long time."

"Well, you're a hard man to pin down, Mr. Barnes. I heard you were back in town though and I-"

"Just couldn't stay away?"

She laughed softly. "Well, you know what they say about bad habits." She heard him laugh through the receiver. "You in town for long?"

"Just a few days. Visiting friends. Ya know."

"Bucky, I know this is forward of me but would you like to meet somewhere and maybe get a drink? Chat for a bit?"

"Wow. You really do miss me."

She sighed in acquiescence. "Well...maybe a little."

"Okay, Emma. Anything for you. Ya wanna meet at the old dive? Say 9 o'clock?"

"Sure, Bucky. See you soon."

 

 

She walked into The Tipsy Pelican with trepidation. The tiny bar that had seemed so fun and cozy in her twenties now just looked shabby and certainly home to a few fellas she had a hand in locking up. He was already there, sitting in a booth in the corner. The light from a streetlamp outside only illuminated half his face. He had a tumbler of whiskey in one hand and a Chesterfield cigarette in the other. He looked just like she remembered but somehow even less innocent. He took a big sip as she walked over, looking her up and down. She placed her purse on the cracked leather of the booth and sat down.

"Well good evening doll." he smiled. "I never thought I'd see your beautiful face again."

"Hello Bucky."

"Ah... it's just James now." He grinned wider.

"Oh, I see."

He pushed a glass in her direction. "I took the liberty of ordering you a gin and grenadine. I hope you still drink them."

"Well, I've moved on to things that are a little less sweet but sure." She raised her glass. "Cheers." They clinked drinks and after a taste, she got comfortable and cleared her throat. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh you know, this and that. Odd jobs... bunch of different towns, I live in the city now."

"Still haven't settled down?" She gave him a wry smile.

He grinned back at her. "Not my style." He laughed a little. "And you? Married yet? Kids?"

"Oh no." She shook her head. "Nothing like that. Guess it's not my style, either. Just working, really."

"Yeah? Where?"

"I work for the police department."

"Oh wow. Never would have expected you to end up on the right side of the law. You answer phones and do filing and stuff?"

Her smile faded a little. "Yeah... that kind of stuff."

"You live around here?"

"Kind of. Closer to the center of town. Just a small apartment but it's mine."

"Yeah? No more sneaking around the old Half Moon Motel?"

She let herself laugh a little. "No... not anymore."

"I miss those days." For the first time the mirth and mischievousness left his eyes.

"Yeah...I suppose I do somewhat... but things like that can't last forever."

His smile seemed to completely disappear now. "I guess not." He drained his glass and got up to fetch himself another. He returned with drinks for both of them and they continued to chat and reminisce for quite some time. After what seemed an hour or so, she excused herself to powder her nose. On her way back to the table, she stopped by the bar for one final drink. As she waited on the bartender, Bucky came up behind her and signaled for another whiskey for himself. "That'll make four, ya know." She turned around and playfully scolded him.

"Yeah? That kind of stuff never used to bother you."

"Well, I'm a little more responsible now."

"So what? You're not allowed to have fun anymore?"

"I have fun!" She acted offended.

"Nah.. I bet you don't. At least..." He took a step closer to her, his face now inches away from hers. "Not like we used to."

"Well..." She smiled and gazed up at him. "No. Not like that."

His eyes moved down from her face to the rest of her and his hands sneaked into her blazer. His fingertips grazed down her sides from her rib cage to her hips and his right hand stopped suddenly. His eyes turned cold and took his hands away quickly, nodding toward the spot where he had just felt the gun strapped to her side.

"So you ARE a cop?" his eyes blazed. She took a deep breath but before she could speak, he shook his head. "Is that was this is all about?"

"No...not entirely."

"Damn, I should have known better. Steve was right." She looked at him quizzically. "Come on, you don't have to act all innocent anymore; the cat's out of the bag. What did you think? That a couple of officers could go to someone's house and that person wouldn't tell his house guest about it? And when I heard your name, Detective Quinlan, I wouldn't ask what you looked like, just to make sure? His description was 100 percent you. Pretty dame, perfectly curled hair, beautiful eyes, creamy skin... damn. It was just like I remembered you."

She looked down, hoping he wouldn't see the flush creeping across her cheeks.

"So I figured, when stuff starts to go south in this town, people always think of me. Probably you too. And now there's some sort of trouble. I thought your mind would come around to me eventually and if you were gonna start looking for me, you would try the place we would always hide out in. So I checked into our favorite little motel and waited. And bam! Like clockwork, there you were on the phone." He smirked. "You know, you always thought you were so smart." He slammed his drink down his throat and slid the glass on the bar. "Good night, Emma."

"Bucky, wait!"

"Stop, Emma! Please don't call me that. Nobody knows me as Bucky anymore."

"Sorry... James... I'm not here as a cop."

He turned around with a frown. "Sure."

"It's true; nobody knows I'm here. Not even my partner. And I'm not here because of what happened." He looked like he didn't believe her. "I saw you. At Steve's house." His shoulders sank and he looked toward the exit. "But I didn't say anything to Sam. I told him I thought the Rogers' angle wouldn't amount to anything. Then I went home and I agonized over it for hours before I called you. I decided I wanted to talk to you before anyone else. James, just tell me, what were you doing there?"

"I already told you. Just visiting a friend." She gave him a look that showed she knew that was a lie. They stared at each other for a long time. Bucky took a deep breath and looked a little defeated. When he finally spoke, his voice was quieter than before. "What did you see?" She looked at him, unsure of how to say it. She chewed on her lower lip for a moment and he read her expression. Her reticence to saying it out loud told him all he needed to know. "Look, it's not what you think. It's... complicated." He stared into her eyes and for a second he saw the innocent girl he had once been in love with. "I have to go." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

She followed him outside. "James... please wait."

"Listen." He grabbed her upper arms tightly. "You're just gonna mess everything up by poking around. You wanna help me, leave me alone. Leave both of us alone. Whatever it is that happened yesterday, me and Steve don't know nothing about it. We didn't even leave the house last night." He turned around and walked away. She stood on the sidewalk watching him go for a few minutes before heading home herself.

 

 

Finally back in her apartment, she sank onto the sofa and lit a cigarette defeatedly. She was about to slip into her robe and draw herself a bath when the phone rang. 'That will be Sam checking up on me.' She smiled to herself. 'Sweet Sam.' "Hello?" she purred into the receiver.

"Emma..." the gruff voice that answered her was not the smooth, warm voice of her partner.

"Buck-- James?"

"Hey, I'm sorry for running off like that. I just didn't know what to say and I got all rattled and I thought you were after me like every other cop I know."

"James, I would never do that."

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. Look, I'm back at the motel now. You wanna come by and finish our talk?"

Her heart fluttered a little but her voice remained calm. "Sure." She started eyeing her closet for something more casual . "I'll be there in an hour."

 

She pulled into the parking lot and James was already standing in the doorway

She pulled into the parking lot and James was already standing in the doorway. "Damn." she whispered to herself. He knew exactly what he was doing. Leaning against the door frame in just a t-shirt and jeans, arms folded across his chest with that smirk on his face. "Get it together, Emma. It's the same guy you saw an hour ago." She eyed her revolver on the seat next to her and sighed. It was just Bucky. She wouldn't need it. She locked it on the glove compartment and grabbed her purse.

Her heels clicked on the pavement as she walked up to him. "Hello again."

"Hi." He drew the word out a bit too long. He placed a hand on her waist, almost as if he was trying to stop her from entering.

She looked past his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "You have an aversion to light?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's pretty dark in there."

"I thought we'd light some candles." She smiled at him, trying not to succumb to his effortless charm. "Just like old times, yeah?" He licked his lips slowly.

"Not exactly; but... sure." She cleared her throat and tried to clear her mind. He stepped aside so she could enter. She put her purse on the chair and draped her coat over the arm. Bucky shut the door and was instantly in front of her again. She looked into his eyes which were even more enchanting than she remembered. "So what do you want to talk about?"

He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly. "I don't really want to talk at all."

"Oh..." she sighed out breathlessly. "Well, I guess-"

"Hey Steve..." She was cut off as Bucky called out over his shoulder. "Look what I caught."

Steve turned on the light by the bed, revealing the fact that he had been sitting there all along. "Ahh... The broad who's been asking questions."

"Well, it is my job." she blurted out defensively.

"Exactly." stated Steve. "Things will probably be much easier for us if you're not around."

"She does know a lot about me." Bucky smirked. "Some pretty bad stuff."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "So what should we do with her?"

Her eyes widened in fear. "Hey wait. Please. I'm not- I'm not trying to do anything or frame either one of you. I was only at the farm today because we got a call to go there. And I'm only here because-"

"Shhh..." Bucky placed a finger over her lips. One hand slid down her spine and rested on the curve of her backside. "I know why you're here." She looked up at him and couldn't find her voice to speak. Bucky laughed. "Oh shit. Don't be scared, darling." He tilted her face up and kissed her softly. "Why do you think we invited you here?" His body pressed hers against the wall and he began unbuttoning her blouse. "We're not gonna hurt you." His lips moved to her cheek and Steve walked over to them, snaking one arm around Bucky's waist and kissing the side of her neck. Bucky continued. "We just want to fuck you." She looked from one man to the other in disbelief and Bucky laughed softly. "Well, me at least. Steve here..." he smiled at his friend. "He's not much into dames. He says he's never even been with a girl. But he did say you were pretty and maybe..." He moved his hips in a slow circle against her pelvis. "Maybe you could show him what he's missing? Or let him watch us? Back when I knew you, we had some wild times."

"James, that was a long time ago. I'm not the same reckless girl I used to be."

"Well, that bottle of Old Fitzgerald by the bed might make you a little nostalgic." She looked at him still hesitant. "Come on. Whoever is fucking you now, can't know how to make you feel the way I used to." He began kissing her neck, his lips moving wet and hot on her tender skin. "Does he?" He kissed across her jawline and underneath her ear.

"No..." she admitted, the word shuddering out from her lips.

Bucky smiled victoriously and stepped back, giving her room. "Steve, why don't you pour out a few glasses? Help us all loosen up a little."


	3. New Lies Ensnare You

She woke up, her mouth dry and her head pounding. Slowly, she became aware of her surroundings. She blinked as the sun streamed through the threadbare curtains, the smell of cigarette smoke still in the air. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She looked to her right and he came into focus. It was Bucky, sleeping soundly, mouth slightly open. Wait. Then whose arm was draped over her waist? She turned around. Steve. "Oh shit" she whispered, closing her eyes again, trying to piece together the previous evening.

She felt Bucky's hand caress her thigh and travel up to her hip. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Well good morning to you too." His voice was still thick with sleep. His hand tugged her down onto her back and he smiled as his eyes moved down over her body. He lowered his face to kiss her but she placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I have to get ready for work." 

He easily overcame her and kissed her anyway. She smiled slightly as she pulled away. "I'm serious. I am in desperate need of a shower."

"Can I join you?" he smirked.

"No." she said, arching an eyebrow. "I need to get rid of the smell of you on me."

"Okay." He said and started kissing her neck. "But it'll be a lot harder to get rid of the feel of me in you." He placed his leg on the other side of her, now straddling her and kissed a trail down from her throat to below her stomach.

"James...I can't." She tried protesting as he parted her legs. "I really... have to..." his mouth continued to move lower until finally his lips brushed the soft skin of her sex. "...fuck." Her hands sank into his dark hair.

The bed springs squeaked as the other man started to wake. He raked a hand through his messy blonde hair and smiled when he finally opened his eyes. "Starting without me?"

Bucky's stubble-covered chin grazed her inner thigh as he lifted his head. "Mmmm....morning, Steve. Glad you're up." Steve smirked at him. Bucky crawled back up the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Emma doesn't want to play anymore. She has to get ready for work. She says she has to shower."

"Oh." Steve thought for a minute. "Come to think of it, I could use a shower myself."

Bucky smiled at him. "That's what I thought."

 

Emma drove as fast as she could down the familiar streets that led to the police station. Her mind kept wandering back to the two men she just left. The tiny bathroom that was filled with steam and heavy sighs just a few minutes ago. Whimpers and moans of pleasure and the unmistakable smack of skin against skin. She was grateful for Steve's strong embrace when at times she was trembling to the point of being weak thanks to Bucky and his hands. And his tongue. And his- HONK!!! A car horn blared at her as she drifted across the center lane. She swerved back and cursed at herself. How was she going to face Sam? Maybe he would never have to find out. He was too smart though; he would sense there was something between her and Barnes and Rogers. Bucky and Steve. She smiled a little as she drifted back to that sinful shower. Opening her eyes after washing her hair and catching them kissing each other. She'd never seen anything like that until yesterday and she was a little taken aback by how much she liked it. And there was something else. Something about the guy she had known for so long. He was different with Steve. The happiness in his eyes, the urgency of the kiss, the contentment in his smile. She hadn't noticed any of that in the haze of liquor and lust of the night before. She left soon after that, feeling suddenly like the third wheel and started her frantic drive to work. As she pulled in to the parking lot, she fixed her hair, swiped on some red lipstick and made her way inside. She glanced at her watch and tried to calm herself. "Only 30 minutes late. Maybe no one will notice."

 

"You're late." Sam looked at her with a frown.

"Well, I... had trouble getting out of bed this morning."

"Still got that headache?"

"Yes, dreadful thing won't seem to leave me alone."

Sam looked at her. "Well, you better grab yourself a coffee because Pierce is in one hell of a mood today."

 

They walked into the chief's office and Sam closed the door.

"You were late this morning." It was the first thing Pierce said to her. She opened her mouth to speak but he continued. "You guys went up to interview Rogers and you got nothing. He didn't see a fucking thing?"

"No sir, neither did the kid that works for him."

Pierce looked pained and confused. "So there was someone else there?"

"Yeah, a kid named Aaron."

"Well, does Aaron have a last name?" They both looked at him without speaking. Pierce threw down the pen he had been strangling. "Oh well that's excellent. Really top notch detective work there."

"With all due respect, sir. It was just a disturbance call." Sam tried to explain. "Both Rogers and his stable hand said they didn't hear or see anything. Maybe the original caller was mistaken. It was the middle of the night, I'm sure there's a few things that sound like a woman's scream."

Pierce narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, well, your little disturbance that wasn't worth any effort just turned into a murder investigation." He stood up and shoved a manila folder into Wilson's chest. "Body of a young woman, approximately 25 years old. Redhead, Caucasian. Found in the woods last night about a mile from Rogers' place. Looks like she was beaten to hell and back. Possibly strangled. Multiple cuts and bruises. Forensics is looking at her now. Her clothes were torn and they found an empty purse nearby. We have a team on the crime scene, but I'm gonna need you two to go back and interview Rogers and anyone else who has been on that property in the past few days. And for god's sake, bring me back something to work with."

"Yes sir." Wilson answered.

Quinlan looked like she had something to add but Pierce silenced her with an icy glare. "You guys have your assignment." 

 

She and Sam collected their coats and left out the front door when Wilson was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. "Just a moment, Wilson." came Pierce's deep voice. Quinlan took her cue and kept walking to the car.

"Sir?" Sam looked up at him.

"Listen, I'm gonna say this to you one time and one time only. You keep your filthy hands off your partner or I'll run you out of this town so quick your head will spin."

"Chief...I would never-"

"Maybe." Pierce leaned in close and hissed in Sam's ear. "But you want to." Sam pulled away and looked at him without saying anything. Pierce just stared back until Sam finally turned around and left.

She was waiting by the squad car and gave him a warm smile. "He tell you anything interesting?"

"Nothing I haven't heard my whole life." Sam frowned and slammed the door when he got inside.

 

 

They drove through town, the landscape getting increasingly rural as they made their way to Rogers' farm. Emma looked out the window and took a deep breath. "Sam. There is something you should know. Steve Rogers. He has a friend. A guy who's been staying with him for at least a few days. His name his Barnes. James Buchanan Barnes."

"You didn't think that was something maybe Pierce should know?" He sighed. "How do you even know this?" She tried to figure out what to say. "Wait, you know him."

"I used to." She said softly.

"Let me guess, you're gonna tell me you don't think he's capable of something like this?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Her voice trailed off. Sam looked at her, waiting for more. She took a deep breath and began. "James, well...we called him Bucky back in high school... he... he got into a lot of trouble growing up. It wasn't his fault. His dad left when he was really young. And his mom was just not around much. She worked a lot and I don't know. He just was always by himself. He was smart but rough around the edges. He got into fights sometimes but just stupid boy stuff. Usually trying to protect his friends or some girl. Nothing too serious. We kind of had a thing." She waited for Sam to give her a reaction, but he was stone-faced, keeping his eyes on the road. "So anyway... everyone just knew him as kind of a tough guy but with a good heart. But then he started hooking up with Pierce's daughter, Sharon. Pierce wasn't Chief yet, but he sure was angling to be. And his little girl running around with some street punk didn't look very good." She heaved a giant sigh. "So anyway one day, she catches Bucky with another girl. Sharon was a proper virgin, of course, and Bucky wasn't interested in waiting until marriage, so... he found someone else. Well, Sharon saw them, all half-undressed and canoodling behind the diner one Friday night. She was inconsolable, like it really hit her hard for some reason. She didn't show up to school for days and when she did, she didn't talk to anyone. She was always a friendly, giggly sort of gal but she didn't smile much after that. So now Pierce has this vendetta against the boy who broke his daughter's heart. And so, every time Barnes steps outside he's being watched. Cops harass him for taking a different way home from school. Bring him in for loitering if he spends more than an hour at the malt shop. God forbid the guy throw a punch at a pickpocket or a catcaller; he's the one who spends the night in jail. Eventually he gets tired of it all. Even months after the whole thing with Sharon was over, he still couldn't shake the police intimidation. So as soon as we graduated, he left town. He only comes back to see his mom every once in a while and I guess now, this Rogers guy. I don't know their relationship..." She swallowed hard and looked out the window. She hated lying to Sam.

"So you're telling me you dated a guy our boss hates and who we're about to question in murder investigation?"

"A long time ago. I was just a kid in high school. Listen, he was a good guy. He just never got a break. I don't know what he's been up to the past few years."

"So, how do you know he's at Rogers' house?"

"I saw him. When I went back to check on those tire tracks. He was with him inside."

Sam slammed on the brakes and stopped the car in the middle of the road. "And you're just telling me this now?"

"I didn't... I just... look, I didn't know this was going to be a big thing and I honestly just rather forget about him. It was a very long time ago. I was a different person then."

"Yeah, you keep saying that. I don't know if you're trying to convince me or you. Look, you know our whole relationship only works if we trust each other, right? As my partner and my girl, you have to be honest with me."

She lowered her head. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"Well goddammit." Sam took a deep breath and started driving again. "You think he'll be there now?"

"I don't know. But if he is, I thought you should know."


	4. And There's No One You Can Trust

They pulled up the driveway and she said a silent prayer that Steve and Bucky wouldn't have returned yet from the motel. Her heart sank when she saw Steve sitting on the porch with his coffee and she tried not act nervous.

"Good morning." Sam called out to him.

"Detectives. What brings you back on this lovely morning?"

"Just a few more questions. There was a woman found in the woods near your property last night, the same place where the screams were heard on Friday. A murder takes place, we have to start being a bit more thorough."

"Of course." Steve smiled. "Whatever you want. You should know though, that if someone dumped a body nearby, I wouldn't know about it. I wasn't here last night." He looked over at Emma and she could feel herself blanch.

Sam looked at him, trying to figure out what this guy's angle was. "When exactly did you move into town?"

"About two years ago."

"Why here?"

"Big house, lots of land. The place needed some work, but nothing I couldn't handle. And it was in my price range."

"Speaking of price range, how does a young guy like you get enough money for all of this?"

"My parents passed away. Within a few months of each other. I used my inheritance to try and settle down like they were always bothering me to."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Now... I have to ask you again. You didn't see or hear anything last Friday night?"

"No sir, like I said, I was inside all night listening to records."

"What about your guest?"

"You guys already talked to Aaron. I didn't think he heard anything either."

"Not your farmhand; your guest."

Emma's nostrils flared and Steve smirked. He gave her another quick glance then resumed talking to Sam. "You mean James?" Sam nodded. "James!" He called out towards the inside of the house. "Come out here! Our favorite detectives are back." Bucky came to the screen door, still pulling his shirt over his head. He stepped outside and Steve continued. "They want to know if you saw anything out of the ordinary recently."

James smiled and took a sip of Steve's coffee. His eyes were focused on Emma. "Are they sure about that?" Sam looked at him, not sure he knew what Barnes was insinuating. "And what about you, doll?" James muttered to Emma. "You tell him what you've seen? About me and you?"

She looked at him and clenched her jaw. "James..."

"About how I know every inch of you? From the way your legs feel wrapped around me to that little birthmark on the small of your back, right above your-"

"Yes. James. I told him about us. How we used to see each other in high school. A very long time ago." Her words were sharp but she was silently pleading with her eyes.

"What about that scar on your thigh though?" Steve's voice knocked the wind out of her. "That still looks pink. It must be pretty new. And I only met you yesterday. Did you tell your partner about me?" Her face fell and Sam's expression revealed that she did not, in fact, tell him about Steve. "Were you there, Detective Wilson?" Steve kept needling him. "Was it you that let your partner get shot? It's a shame you couldn't protect her." A serpentine smile spread over his face and her shoulders slumped under the weight of Steve's words.

Sam stood there for a moment but seemed to quickly recover. "So neither one of you has any relevant information?" His face was expressionless but Emma knew he must be seething.

"No sir."

"Not a thing, detective." Their voices were sickeningly sweet and hollow.

"Well, if you think of anything, give us a call." Sam turned to leave.

"Sure, we already have her number." James smirked.

"It was nice talking to you." Steve called out as Wilson and Quinlan walked back to the car.

She hang her head, hoping no one noticed her crimson cheeks. Her and Wilson climbed into the cruiser and sped off.

"Sam..." he held up his hand, gesturing for her to be quiet. She turned back to the window and stayed silent. They drove the whole way without speaking. Finally, Sam pulled into the station lot and parked the car. He heaved a big sigh before he spoke.

"You know, I've had 30 minutes to try and think of what I wanted to say to you and the only thing that comes to mind is what the hell were you thinking?"

"Sam-"

"You have jeopardized this entire investigation!"

"Sam, I just-"

"You're going to have to remove yourself from this case. And my sight."

"Sam, wait! Please...listen. I went to talk to Barnes as a friend. I thought if it was just me, he would be more willing to open up about what he was doing there and about Steve and..." Sam continued to look straight ahead and not give her a reaction. "And I knew if I told you, you would try to stop me."

"You're damn right I would."

"And then I don't know... I didn't know Rogers was even going to be there and..."

"I don't want to hear anymore." He got out of the car and started walking into the station. She quickly followed him up the steps. He whirled around and his eyes were furious. "You are going to go straight into Pierce's office and you are going to tell him Barnes is back. You are going to tell him you are no longer fit to work on this. And you are going to tell him why."

She nodded, knowing he was right. The corridor seemed long as she made her way to the Chief's office. Sam continued to look at her scornfully as she knocked on the door until finally they were let inside.

The two of them stood in front of his desk and she jutted out her chin, trying to remain calm and dignified. "Chief, it's about the homicide. I'm afraid I will have to remove myself from the investigation." He looked at her questioningly as she continued. "Today we were at the Rogers' house and he has a friend staying with him. His friend is an old high school chum of mine. His name is James Barnes."

"Barnes?" Pierce seemed to roll the name around in his head for a while. "Wasn't that the high school hoodlum I ran out of town fifteen years ago? Hmm... I never would have pegged you as the type to be hanging out with the riff-raff."

"Well, people change, sir. I had a bit of a wild streak back then."

"As did he. A real rotten guy, that Barnes. You still talk to him?"

"No sir, I haven't seen him in years." She prayed her voice didn't waver. Sam cleared his throat.

Pierce thought for a minute. "You're right. You working this could be seen as inappropriate, I suppose, and we want our case against him to be airtight. Wilson, why don't you partner with Barton."

"Case against him?" She asked. "Was there evidence against him that they discovered? He and Rogers both claimed to have no knowledge of the incident."

"Well of course they did." Pierce started shuffling some papers around. "How many criminals you know admit to it the first time you question them?" She looked away from him, not wanting to argue. "A guy like that," the chief continued, "comes back into town and soon after a woman is brutally murdered a mile away from where he's staying? Not a coincidence, Quinlan." She tried not to appear upset. "Probably smart of you to come to me about this, I can see it's already affecting you. For the time being, you can assist Officer Lang. There's a string of burglaries on the south side he could probably use your help with." He looked from one detective to the other. "What are you still standing there for? If I were you, I'd get a move on, Wilson. Once the press gets a whiff of this, they're gonna be all over us."

They left and walked down the hallway. Emma sighed defeatedly. "What are you upset about?" Sam asked her. "All things considered, you got off pretty easy."

"I wouldn't call spending a day in a car with Scott Lang easy."

"Well, it's better than fired." His tone remained icy.

"Well, I guess we'll see about that. You know anything about Barton?"

"Not much. Family man. They say he's an excellent shot."

"You think you can trust him?"

Sam turned to her and his scowl said volumes but he spoke anyway. "I don't think I can trust anybody."

Her eyebrows knitted together and she went to apologize again but before she could speak, a cheery voice called out behind them. "Hey Quinlan! Wait up!"

"Officer Lang." she said without turning around.

"I hear we're gonna be partners."

She faced him, "For today, at least."

"Oh hey, Wilson." Lang smacked the other detective on the shoulder. "I hope you don't get too jealous. Me spending all this time with your girl."

Sam bristled, "She's just my partner, Lang."

"I know, I know. I'm just joshing you."

Sam and Emma parted ways and he found Barton already waiting for him at the cruiser.

"Where to, boss?" The younger detective asked Wilson.

"Let's go back to the crime scene while we can. It's already afternoon and I wanna look around before we lose the daylight."

They sped East on Route 16 but didn't get too far before the 2-way radio started paging them. "Wilson, Barton. Come in, please."

Sam grabbed for the radio, "Yeah, Wanda, we're here. What do you got?"

"Victim has been identified. Natalie Rushman. Last known residence is 204 West 12th St., Apartment 5, Baton Rouge."

"Thank you, Wanda. We're on our way." Sam quickly turned the car around and headed towards the capital.

"Baton Rouge." Clint had a grin on his face. "Big city!"

"I wouldn't look so excited, kid. We're not sightseeing."


	5. Everyone's Got An Angle

Wilson and Barton pulled up to a sad looking building in a derelict part of town. The door had long ago fallen off so they entered and made their way up three flights of stairs and knocked on the door of apartment number 5. Eventually the door swung open and a pretty young woman with raven black hair and icy blue eyes opened the door. She was still in her bathrobe despite it being almost 4pm and it looked like they had woken her up.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am. I'm detective Wilson and this is Detective Barton. We got word that a Natalie Rushman lives here."

"She's supposed to. But I haven't seen her since Friday. All her stuff is still here, so I don't know where she is."

"So you did see her on Friday night?"

"Yeah, she was getting ready to go out, like she always does."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Not really, but I know she usually hangs out at this bar called The Tower. She's friends with the bartender there. I think his name is Rhodey. He knows everyone that goes in and out of that place. If Natalie was there that night, he would know."

"Well, thank you. You've been very helpful, Miss--"

"Hill. Maria Hill. Hey, why are you guys bothering to search for a girl like Natalie?"

"Oh, we're not looking for her. We're investigating her murder." Barton offered.

Maria gasped and slammed the door. Her sobs could be heard in the hallway as they made their way outside.

"Real smooth, Barton. Maybe next time just let me do all the talking."

 

They sauntered into the bar on the corner. It was too early to be busy but there were some loyal customers already swaying on their barstools. Wilson walked up to the man putting away glasses behind the bar. "Excuse me, I'm looking for someone named... Rhodey?"

"That's me." The bartender smiled. "James Rhodes." Sam introduced himself and asked if he knew anyone by the name of Natalie Rushman. "Nat? Yeah, she's a nice girl. Real pretty. Comes in here all the time. Usually flirts with some poor sap trying to get her bar tab paid. But she never gives them her real name. She tells them she's Natasha or some foreign-sounding shit. They eat it up."

"Did she leave with a guy last Friday?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Any idea who he was?"

"Not really. Tall, dark hair. He was talking to her for a long time. Not her usual mark. She tends to prey on the guys she's way too good for. I guess its easier."

"Can you give me anything else? A name on this guy? Anything about him that would stand out?"

"Sorry." Rhodes' expression looked like he was studying the detectives. "Hey... why do you care about a girl like her? She's just a skirt looking for a free drink most nights. Nobody important."

Sam opened up the file he was holding and placed the crime scene photo of Natalie in front of him. "I care because she was brutally murdered in my town just hours after leaving this bar. Now, it would be nice if you could do a little better than 'She left with some tall guy with dark hair'."

Rhodes looked at the picture and then quickly looked away. "Oh shit." he whispered under his breath. "She was killed?" Sam nodded and Rhodes shook his head sorrowfully from side to side. "Look, I wish I could help you. Natalie was a real friendly kind of girl. Her and the guy spent most of the night in that little booth over there. Talking and laughing and flirting, you know. None of my business. But I do remember his name was James. I know because she called out to him at one point when he came over to buy another round. It stuck with me because its the same name as mine. But that's really all I remember. They left together and she was very much alive. Drunk. But alive. I'm sorry."

"You think you could pick out this guy in a lineup?"

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely."

"Everything ok in here?" A voice boomed out as a man in an expertly-tailored suit emerged from the back. He sauntered over to Wilson and Barton and extended his hand. "I'm Anthony Stark. You can call me Tony. I own this little establishment, along with many other buildings in this fine city. I'm guessing you guys are cops? Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, in fact. Were you here on Friday?"

"Friday? No. I like to rest up and really enjoy my Saturday and Sunday."

"Do you know a Natalie Rushman?" When Tony looked unsure, Wilson continued. "Redhead, mid-20's, green eyes."

"She sounds like a knockout. A shame I've never met her."

Wilson frowned. "Well, if you think of anything, here's my card. Rhodes, I'll be contacting you about that line-up."

The detectives left and climbed back into the cruiser. "Well, it sounds like this Barnes guy really is our man." Barton commented.

"Yeah..." Wilson said, looking into the distance, deep in thought for a moment. "It does sound like that."

 

 

Back in the bar, Stark and Rhodes watched them leave. "So how did it go?" Tony asked him.

"I think they bought it."

"Excellent. Good work, Rhodey. Go ahead and treat yourself to whatever libation you want. I'll see you tonight."

 

The phone rang in Emma's kitchen. She turned down the dinner that was boiling on the stove and answered it.

"Hello Emma, it's your old partner."

She smiled and spoke warmly. "Sam. I missed you today."

"Yeah." He tried to sound disinterested. "How was your day with Lang?"

"Exhausting. He is quite the talker. I can't wait to take a long bath and crawl into bed."

She could hear Sam let out a long sigh. "That sounds... nice."

"I wish you could join me." She sighed.

"That's probably not going to happen for a while, Emma. You may have lied your way out of Pierce's wrath but I'm still having a really hard time with what happened between you and our main suspects. Honestly, I wouldn't even be speaking to you but the fact is I need you. Listen, I've been thinking for a few hours now and there's something about this whole case that seems off. It's... it's like it's too perfect. I've never had a case where A led directly to B and then C and so on. And so far, everything seems to be leading right to Barnes."

"You don't think it was him?"

"As much as I would like to see him locked away forever, no. I mean... why would he murder someone a whole bar saw him with and then stay so close to the scene of the crime? Wouldn't he take off into the wind?"

"Yeah, I suppose that doesn't make much sense."

"Emma, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Sam."

"How friendly are you with Pierce's wife?"

"We meet up for dinner and gossip sometimes. Why?"

"Can you call her and ask her if Pierce was around last Friday? Without him knowing?"

"Sure, I can make something up."

"Yeah, I figured you'd be good at that." He clenched his jaw. He hated being mean to her but fuck he was hurt. "I followed up with Wanda on that original tip we got on the disturbance. It turns out it was called in from the pay phone right outside the bar where Barnes and the victim were last seen at. That's not close to Rogers' house at all. Who would have heard someone scream and then waited so long to call it in? Why drive back into the city? And isn't that a huge coincidence that it would come from the same place Barnes and the victim were last seen at?"

"It does seem pretty odd."

"So then Wanda says originally they just sent some beat cops to check it out that night, thinking it was nothing. They never found anything, but then Pierce comes in that morning and he's asking about it. He was the one that made her put out another call, the one we responded to, the next day."

"Hmmm..."

"I think Pierce knows something. I don't know what. But he's more involved then he's letting on."

"Ok...I'll call her first thing in the morning."

"Good. And I need something else. As much as it kills me." Sam took a deep breath. "I need you to talk to Barnes. Go to him as a friend, not a cop. He won't say anything to me. But I need more to go on, I need you get anything you can from him."

"Of course, Sam."

"They're holding him up at County, not the station. They think they're going to scare him into confessing or something, putting him up there. See what he tells you, something is just not sitting right with me. I'm going to talk to Rogers again in the morning. I gotta figure this out."

"Ok, Sam."

"I'll call you tomorrow Emma?"

"All right, Sam. Good night."


	6. A Second Chance is Hard to Come By

Sam walked up to the porch where Steve was sipping his coffee. "Morning Rogers."

"Detective."

"Just here following up on some things." Sam took out his notebook and Steve took another sip. "They have Barnes up at the County Penitentiary. It's not usually where they hold suspects but apparently they think he's dangerous."

Steve smirked. "I wouldn't call him dangerous."

"Well the people intent on locking him away do."

Steve cocked his head. "So what do you want from me?"

"I need your help. Any info you have about that night and where he was and when."

"Why? So I can sit in a courtroom to testify to it in front of a hundred strangers and embarrass him and me? Tell everyone the sordid details of our relationship so the reporters there get a screaming headline and a few more papers sold? You think the jury is going to sympathize with him after that? No way."

"If you want to help your friend-"

"He's more than a friend." Steve cut him off sharply. He took a moment then shook his head. "Look, they seem intent on putting him away and nothing I say is gonna change that."

Sam walked up the steps and leaned against the railing. His voice was softer. "I know you don't believe me, but we're on the same side. You want Barnes back and I want to catch whoever it is that did this. You can help me or you can have your boyfriend rot in jail." Steve continued to stare at his feet, not saying anything. "Which would be a real shame, cause I don't think he did it." Steve looked up at him, the first sign of hope in his eyes. "Give me a timeline of where Barnes was that night. Help me prove it wasn't him."

Steve took a deep breath. "I don't know much about what he did before he came here. He got here around 10pm. Not that late for a Friday. He said he spent the evening chatting up some girl at this dive bar close to his house. They did a few shots and when she started slurring her words, he drove her home. He didn't want to leave her there all alone. Sounds like his typical dumb self. Only James would spend hours flirting and boozing with a girl, just to make sure she got home safely. Like some messed up guardian angel." He stopped and studied the ground again. "Is he ok?"

"So far."

"Good."

"I'm gonna figure this out." Sam tried to reassure him. Steve didn't look too sure. "Listen, you think of anything, anything, you let me know, all right?" Steve half-heartedly nodded. "I'll be in touch, Rogers." Sam turned and left, backing slowly down the driveway.

 

As soon as Sam got into town, he found the nearest pay phone and called Emma. He told her he had spoken with Rogers, but came up empty. He asked her if she had called Pierce's wife yet.

"I did." Emma seemed cheered by hearing his voice. "I told her some of us in the department were planning a surprise party for him, probably on a Friday after work. I asked if he was usually free on Friday nights. She said yes, that they typically just went out to the diner, then went home. Except, and this is interesting, last Friday when he went out to visit a friend. She said he must have gotten home very late because when she went to bed around 10 he still wasn't home."

"Huh...that is interesting."

"Right. So anyway, I thanked her and reminded her to keep it a secret."

"All right. Good. You going to see Barnes now?"

"Yes, you caught me just as I was putting my coat on. I'm hoping no one there recognizes me."

"That would be best."

"Well, I better get going before visiting hours are over."

"Be careful in there, Emma."

"Of course. I'll talk to you later."

 

Emma nervously made her way to the holding cell where James was being kept separate from the other prisoners. He looked up from the bench he was sitting on, surprised to see her.

"Emma...you're not exactly the person I thought would be my first visitor. In fact, I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Don't get too excited James. I'm only here to ask some questions."

"Well, you're wasting your time then. I ain't saying anything."

"James, I'm here as a friend, I'm trying to help you. I'm risking my job if anyone finds out I'm here."

"Well then you should scram before you get caught."

"Bucky...the case is mounting against you. They're going to put you away and they are never going to let you out. You have to give me something."

"Why? What difference will it make? They want to frame for something I didn't do, there's nothing I can do about it."

"You have us on your side. We are trying to fight for you. Me and Sam."

"Yeah right. I'm sure he's real keen on helping me out."

"He wants to find out who really did this. He thinks you're innocent."

"Is that so?" He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "What's the story with you and him anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to be a fancy detective to notice the way he looks at you."

"Well... he's wonderful. He's smart, kind, funny."

"You're more than partners then?"

She blushed a little and looked away. "Yes, you could say that."

"So... us telling him about the other night in the hotel. That was-"

"Awful. If it wasn't for this case, I don't think he would be talking to me. And he would be right."

"I'm sorry, Emma. Really. Steve just thought you guys would leave us alone if we made it unpleasant for you to be there."

"Well, you certainly made it uncomfortable. Lucky for you, Sam doesn't scare that easy. I can only hope that he doesn't hate me forever."

"So he's your boyfriend? Your lover? What?"

"Well.. it's very complicated."

"Sounds like it. And-"

"And I'm not here to talk about him." She cut him off. "You can help yourself if you say you were with Rogers all night on Friday. Why won't you?" 

"Because he doesn't want anyone to know about us. And I get it. He has a good life. A nice house. Plenty of money. I'm never gonna have any of that stuff. I don't want to take it away from him. If I tell everyone I was there, they're gonna know what he is... what we are. And maybe they're gonna think he's guilty too. And look, they're still gonna lock me away. They'll find some reason. My only alibi is that we were together and if that gets out our lives will be worse than jail. And you can't say anything either. Not now... not after all this time. You or your partner. You both are already sneaking around talking to us. They'll start asking questions about why you waited so long to tell anyone about Steve and I. They'll think you're protecting us. So, I'll take the rap. No one else needs to go down with me."

"Yeah..." something came to her and she was trying to figure it out but he interrupted her.

"So, since it's not gonna make a difference anyway, I can at least keep him out of it."

"You really have feelings for him? I didn't even know you liked men."

Bucky gave her a rakish smile. "Oh... I like everything, doll." She looked unamused so he grew more serious. "Well, I didn't think it was possible but this boring cell gives me a lot of time to think and..I think I might love him." She smiled and he turned around shaking his head. "But I don't expect you to understand."

She had a sly smile on her face. "I might surprise you."

"Sure Emma. Like you would know what it's like."

"What are you talking about?"

"Always having to lie and hide. Feeling so bad about something that you don't even know how to explain except that it makes you feel better than you ever have before."

She laughed softly. "Oh Bucky...You've always been a idiot." He looked confused and offended but her own realization made her ebullient. "I'm in love with Sam." She exhaled loudly. "And I've never said that out loud before. I guess I just keep trying to deny it. And keep telling myself it can't happen and I keep trying to find something else that makes me feel the way I do when I'm with him but there's nothing. There's nothing that even comes close. But I can't tell anyone. Just Sam and I have different colored skin. And I think that's just the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Her eyes started to water but she collected herself and looked James in his eyes. "So I do know what its like to have to sneak around and look over your shoulder and not be able to tell the world about the most amazing thing that's ever happened to you."

"Yeah, it's a real drag."

Emma continued to blink back her tears and turned her mouth up into a smile. "I just want to be able to hold his hand walking down the sidewalk, you know? I want to go dancing and kiss him in the middle of a slow song."

Bucky smiled back at her knowingly. "Yeah...you can't though."

"People say it's unnatural."

Bucky smiled wryly. "Yeah they do." He studied her for a moment before speaking. "You really want to help me?"

"Yes. Just tell me the truth, James. People saw you with the victim. Witnesses say you drove off with her. What happened?" He looked away. "At least tell me about Steve. We don't have a lot of information about the guy."

"I met him a few months ago. I was helping out at this car repair shop, trying to earn some cash and he walked in with his Ford that was on the fritz. I don't...look, I've never been with a guy before. I didn't even know that was something I wanted. I just really liked talking to him and whenever he smiled, it made me happy. So I told him about this bar I liked and how he could meet me there. Then from there we would meet at restaurants for steaks and martinis. Then he invited me over for dinner one night and just, I don't know. It kind of happened before I knew it was happening. I mean, every time I leave, I tell myself I'm never gonna go back. But I miss him when I'm alone. And I hear his voice on the phone and all of a sudden I can't stop myself from smiling. Before I even realize it, I'm in my car on the way to his house." He looked up at her sheepishly. "But that's probably not what you're looking for." She shrugged with a small grin on her face. He cleared his throat and continued. "So last Friday, I was on my way to Steve's. I decided to stop by this bar for a drink. I still get a little nervous before I go visit him. I don't know what it is. But I thought a drink would relax me. Anyways, there's this dame there. Gorgeous. Like stunning. Hair fiery red like a sunset, eyes green as an emerald. Curves that would make any man lose his mind. And she's all alone. So I talk to her." Emma shook her head. Still the same old Bucky. He noticed and gave her an impish grin. "Look I still like girls too, what was I supposed to do? Anyway. She's nice, seems smart but I notice she's knocking back the gin like the world is gonna end tomorrow. I'm trying to keep an eye on her, while also watching the clock. I don't want to make Steve wait too long, ya know? So she gets up to leave and she stumbles, obviously way too tipsy. I offer to take her home. She kind of protests, kind of flirts with me but ultimately pours herself into my car and nods off after telling me her address. I pull up to her building and walk her inside. It was not a very good neighborhood. I tried to walk her to her door but she kept yelling about that wouldn't look proper and her roommate would let her in, so I shouldn't worry. I wasn't about to argue in the middle of the hallway so I left and drove away. And that was it. I swear."

"So you were the last person to see her alive?"

"I guess so."

"Did you notice anyone else at the bar?"

"No, nobody special. I was kind of preoccupied with her though. Wait. There was one thing that stood out. You remember that cop that always gave me a hard time in high school? The one who blamed me for his daughter having a mental breakdown? He was there."

"Pierce? Of course I remember him. He's the chief now. My boss. He was there?"

"Well that must be something, having him order you around." He looked at her. "Yeah, he was acting funny, like drunk and mean. He kept harassing one of the waitresses. She tried to get him to stop drinking when he knocked a glass on the floor but he got mouthy and she scurried away. I was going to intervene but then that girl I was with thought I was leaving and got up to join me and almost fell over so I went to help her instead."

"Did anyone see you two leave?"

"I don't know. The girl was kind of loud. It's possible."

"And after taking her home, you went to Rogers' house? No where else after?"

"No, the next person to see me was Steve."

"What time was that?"

"9? Maybe closer to 10."

"And you were with him all night?"

He smiled. "All night."

 

She thought for minute and began scribbling notes. Bucky watched her, trying to see what she was writing. He eventually gave up and started pacing in his cell. When she was done she placed the notepad back in her purse and looked up at him. He smiled as he spoke. "So can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure, James."

"So this Wilson guy...he takes good care of you?"

"Yes. Always. He's a real gentleman."

Bucky took a step closer and a slow smile crept over his face. "That's not what I meant."

She looked at the ground. "James..."

He licked his lips and and looked at her. "Come on... you gonna stand here and pretend I still don't drive you crazy?"

She shook her head. "Things are different now."

"They don't have to be."

"Yes they do." She looked him in the eyes. "I'm only here to help out Sam."

"You didn't miss me?"

"No. It was actually Sam who told me to come talk to you."

"He thinks I'll spill more info to you than him."

"Well yes, that was the idea."

"And you missed me."

She looked down and fought a smile. "I missed you a little bit."

"Yeah...?"

She stared up at him. "Just a little."

He bit his lower lip briefly and blinked slowly. His hands closed over hers where they were holding on to the bars. He pressed his forehead against hers and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Come on Emma. You can't lie to me." He brushed his lips against the soft hair around her temple. "You know it as well as I do... I've always been the match to your flame."

She let out a shuddering breath and tilted her head up. He moved to press his lips against hers but she pulled away with a tiny smirk. She looked into his eyes, still so blue and inviting but instead of them being her undoing they made her a bit sad. She put her hand on his cheek and looked at him tenderly. "Oh my Bucky."

Her head turned quickly to the side as she heard heavy footsteps in the hall. "I have to go." He nodded somberly. "Take care of yourself, James."


	7. Let Us Be Brave and Love Unconditionally

Sam was sitting on the couch, looking over the paper when he heard a car pulling into the driveway. A door slammed and he heard the clamor of footsteps walking briskly up his front steps. There was an urgent knock on the door and when he opened it, Emma spilled into his arms and kissed him desperately. Her passion was evident as she pushed him back against the sofa, landing on his lap. When she finally, breathlessly broke the kiss her face was beaming. 

Sam, on the other hand, refused to show her any emotion. "You know you could have just called to tell me about your talk with Barnes."

"But I wanted to see you, Sam. It's been a few days and I really missed you." Sam looked away and didn't respond. "Sam? Sam..please... please don't give me the silent treatment."

"Well excuse me for still being upset after finding out the two suspects in a brutal homicide I'm investigating just slept with my girlfriend."

Emma stopped short and tried to read his face. "Your girlfriend? Is that what I am?"

Sam shook his head. He couldn't look her in the eyes. "I don't know Emma. Stuff like that isn't easy to get over."

"But before... before all this. You thought..."

"What did you think? That this was all just for fun? Some game or a nice way to pass the time until someone more suitable came along?"

"No." Emma looked wounded. "No... Sam. I didn't think anything. I didn't really think about it at all. It just sort of happened. It did start out as just fun but the more I spent time with you, the more important you became to me and now..." She swallowed hard and chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. He still couldn't bring himself to look at her. Emma tenderly took his face in her hands and forced his gaze to meet her own. "Sam... do you love me?"

Sam pulled her hands away and finally looked at her. "Emma..." he was reticent to reply. That word had never been uttered between them before. 

She kissed him softly again and gently placed her hand on his cheek, staring in his eyes. "Because I love you, Sam."

He tried to ignore his racing heart and the familiar sting of hope. "Is this really the right time to talk about this? Things are a little upside down now."

"They are, Sam, but this will all be over soon and once it is maybe we can-"

"Can what, Emma? It's not like we're not out dating because we're too busy." Emma looked stung. "Come on..." he continued, once more taking her hand away from his face, "you've known from the beginning what the story is. It doesn't matter how much we like each other. Our feelings don't matter. Not when we have to keep this a secret. What kind of future can we have?" Emma had never seen him look so defeated. Finally he whispered, "Why are you asking about this now?"

"I was talking to Bucky and it hit me. He finally didn't have any power over me. He was just a guy like anyone else and I wished I was with you. He was talking about himself and Steve and the way his face lit up, I thought, 'I've seen that look before. It's the look you get Sam, when you see me. And I'm sure it's the expression plastered on my face every time you walk into the room."

"That's very nice, Emma. But it doesn't matter. No one is gonna care about the hearts and sunshine you see when you look at me. They won't ever see past the fact that you're white and I'm black." He swallowed hard and his gaze was challenging.

Emma's eyes began to water but her jaw was clenched defiantly. "Maybe we can change it. Maybe if we're open, it will encourage another couple to step forward. Maybe we're not so alone. Maybe we don't have to hide."

"No." His face was stern and he gripped her upper arms tightly. "No. Don't you dare tell anyone about this."

"But Sam... don't you want people to know?" Her lips quivered and she had a sudden realization. "Sam... are you ashamed of us?"

He lowered his eyes and his face fell. "Ashamed?" He shook his head. "You think I'm ashamed? Of you? Of this? Are you crazy? You don't think I wish I could tell everyone I know how I'm the luckiest guy in the world? That you, the smartest, sexiest, most beautiful woman I've ever met is MY girl?? Of course I do, Emma. I just know what's out there. I know what people say. The things that are shouted at me-- even now. Now as 'free man' with a good job and a house. The names that are hurled at me. I will die before I let those cretins start shouting at you."

She looked away and whispered her next words as if she were just making a wish to herself. "What if we were more than just messing around. We could get married..." her voice trailed off.

"Don't be so naive, Emma" He shot back, then tried to soften his tone. "I have a hunch that wouldn't matter too much to some folk." She frowned and he shrugged his shoulders. "And it's not possible anyway. It's not even legal here."

"So?" she asked, looking back at him and smiling slightly.

"Well, we're cops, Emma. It's kind of our job to uphold the law."

"What if the law is wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's not up to us to make that call." She frowned and he tried to soothe her. "I wish things were different, Emma. I really do."

"We could move. Somewhere up north."

"You know just because discrimination is illegal somewhere doesn't mean people will accept us."

"I just wish we didn't have to hide. I want to make you happy for the rest of my life."

Sam allowed himself a small smile. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded and kissed him gently. "Mm-hmm."

His arms tightened around her as he finally kissed her back. "I don't know, and besides, I hate the cold."

She giggled and kissed him under his chin. "I'll keep you warm."

"Well, maybe I'll think about it."

"Ok, Sam." Her face cheered somewhat and she kissed him once more. 

He pressed his lips to hers and smiled; loving her felt like he was home again. 

"So... I don't want to ruin the moment, but we do have a murder case to discuss."

She arched an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Barnes give you anything useful?"

"No." She pulled away and wiped her lipstick from his cheek. "Barnes still maintains he knows nothing about it other than he was with the victim at the bar that night. He says he drove her home, but the last he saw of her she was alive. Classic story of a guilty man, I know." Sam nodded, the wheels turning in his head. "He did mention one thing that was interesting though. He said he saw Pierce at the bar the same night he was there."

"He did?"

She seemed a little nonchalant about it. "That's what he said."

"Emma! This could be it. This could be what we needed."

"Sure, as long as people believe the suspect." She frowned.

Sam considered it for a moment. "Yeah, it would definitely behoove us to have someone corroborate his story."

"Steve still won't talk?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope. Still as tight-lipped as a virgin."

"Sam!" She acted offended before dissolving into in his arms again.

He kissed the top of her head. "Hey, you know what? I'm a little hungry. I think we should go out to a nice dinner. Treat ourselves to some good whiskey and a perfectly cooked steak while we review what we have so far on this case. And then, we're gonna come back here and satisfy a different appetite."

She shook her head and blinked her eyes slowly. "Oh Sam..." She pressed her lips to his and let her fingers trace along his cheekbones. "That sounds wonderful. But you still haven't told me you love me back."

He looked up at her, seeming to study her face. "Emma... I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you since the first day you swept into the station two hours late and announced you were my new partner. I haven't even thought about another girl since I laid eyes on you."

Her smile spread over her face like the sun rising over the horizon. "Well, okay then. Let me get my coat."

She grabbed her purse and made her way to the door. Sam hurried to get his jacket on and stopped to grab his keys on the kitchen counter. He thought he heard a car engine start and he looked over at Emma just making her way outside. Through the open door he saw the car at the end of his driveway and noticed the window rolled down.

"Emma get inside!" He shouted racing over to her. It was too late and the loud echo of gunfire reverberated off the walls of his entryway and he caught her just as she began to fall to the ground. There was another round of shots fired as he struggled to close the door. He pulled his hand away quickly when he felt the agonizing sting of a bullet passing through the back of his hand. He looked outside one last time, watching the small black car peel away loudly. The figure in the backseat looked like a kid, hanging out the window with a gun almost as big as he was.

He turned back to Emma, who was leaning on him, getting heavier as she grew limp. "Sam..." her voice broke.

"It's gonna be ok." He held her tight to his chest. "I'm not gonna let you go, baby. Not now... you just hang on, ok? You just stay right here with me." He slid over to where he could reach the telephone. He lifted the receiver and dialed, "0". "Yes..hello. Operator? This is Detective Sam Wilson. Please send an ambulance. My partner has been shot. I'm at 48 Hammond Lane. Please hurry. Please. She's...she's... please... please just send help. 

Please. 

 

Please. 

 

She's-"


	8. Our Time is Running Out

Sam had been in that hospital room for hours. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. He didn't even acknowledge anyone who came to visit anymore. Friends and fellow officers who stopped by with flowers or mumbled apologies. Some pointing out he should get his hand fixed up. Some never noticing his bloody bandages. Nobody knew what to say and Sam had long ago stopped trying to say anything. He was pretty sure he would hear the sound of the all the different machines hooked up to his partner echoing in his brain for the rest of his life. How could something be maddening and comforting at the same time? They continued their rhythm all night long and as long as they went on it meant Emma was still alive. He tried to imagine she was just sleeping but the fantasy never held. Not with the endless interruption of doctors and well-meaning nurses coming in to check on this or that. Check for a pulse, a heartbeat, an eye movement. Nothing had changed. Prognosis was grave. Increasingly, the people who visited looked at him sadly. Sam had whispered every prayer he knew, hoping for something, any sign that she would come back to him. It was in the middle of one of those hushed incantations that he heard a soft knock on the door. He turned his head and his eyebrows furrowed angrily. "Rogers?"

"Hi." The other man was standing shyly in the door frame, holding a bouquet of yellow roses. "I read what happened in the newspaper this morning and I wanted to visit."

"Why? You barely know her."

"Perhaps. But she meant a lot to James and he would be here if he could." Sam turned back to Emma, not answering. "Look, Sam... I know I haven't been real friendly but I do feel terrible. She seemed like she was a sweet girl."

"Was? She's still here...she's gonna be ok."

"Right. I'm sorry. I just-"

"Just get out, please. I don't care. The flowers are pretty, thank you. Just please leave."

"Come on, Sam. You've been here for god knows how long. Why don't you get some air?"

"I'm not leaving her. Definitely not with you."

Steve laid the flowers gently on the bedside table. He pulled a chair next to Sam and sat down. They spent a few minutes in silence while Steve searched for the right words to say. "You know I can sympathize with you. I spent days, weeks in the hospital when my parents got sick. I spent every second by their beds. Everyone told me I needed a break, but I wouldn't listen. They were right. Staying there didn't change anything but it did make me miserable." Sam looked over his shoulder at him and Steve continued. "Look, you don't have to like me to let me help you. Go get something to eat or just walk around." Steve looked around the room. "It's pretty dull in here. You might want to think of getting a picture or something important to her to put by her bed if you plan on being here a while. I found it comforting for some reason." Sam didn't answer. "It'll do you some good to get out of here for a minute. Trust me."

Sam thought about it and decided he didn't trust him, but perhaps Steve was right. "You know, I haven't had anything to eat or drink this entire day. I don't even think I've used the bathroom." He slowly stood up and realized how cramped he had gotten from sitting in that chair for so long. He faced Steve with a somber expression. "There's a picture of her mom and dad on her desk, the station is just up the road from here. If I go get it, will you sit here with her?"

Steve's face softened into a sad smile. "Of course."

"Don't let them turn anything off or anything, all right?"

Steve nodded. Sam started to put his coat on when a doctor ambled into the room. "Detective Wilson, Ms. Quinlan hasn't shown any improvement since she was brought in last night. We're going to have to notify next of kin and ask what their wishes are for her going forward."

"She doesn't have any family." Sam responded sadly. "Her parents are gone. No siblings. What do you need to know?"

"With all due respect, detective. You're just her partner. I would need to talk to a family member."

"I'm not just her partner." He looked back at her and swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. "I'm her fiance."

The doctor looked at him dubiously and cleared his own throat. "Umm... I don't really see how that's possible, seeing as how you're-"

"We're moving." Sam said simply, trying to keep his composure. "Up north. As soon as she's better." The words tumbled out.

"But Detective Wilson, I'm afraid the likelihood of her recovering is very slim. A bullet passed through one of the vertebrae in her spine; nerves were severed. She lost a significant amount of blood. At the very least, she'll never walk again."

"You don't know her. The woman in that bed is a fighter. Now you work on making her better while I fetch some of her belongings." The doctor looked over at Steve who only had the slightest trace of a smile on his face. Sam grabbed his hat and made his way outside.

 

Wilson walked into the station hoping he could quickly go in and out without being noticed. The last thing he wanted right now was to talk to anyone. Luckily, it looked like most of his fellow officers had come and gone out already. He made his way to the two desks that faced each other. The spot where he and Emma had spent countless hours and more than two years sifting through evidence, exchanging theories, and flirting over crime scene photos and bad coffee. She kept her desk relatively neat, a stack of files on one side, notebook on the other, a cup of pens near the top. Next to the cup was what he came for. A small brass frame with a picture of a smiling older couple inside. Her parents had passed only a few years ago and he regretted now never really asking her about it. He picked up the memento and dropped it into the over-sized pocket of his trench coat.

He was making his way out of the room packed with similar desks when he happened to glance down the hall in the direction of Pierce's office. He shook his head when he saw some kid with a box of donuts and a steaming cup of joe attempt to knock on the door. Only Pierce would eat at a time like this. Then it slowly dawned on him. That delivery boy looked familiar. He crept silently down the corridor, hugging the wall until he got to the Chief's doorway. He didn't dare look inside but he could overhear them talking.

"Good work last night, Peter. It's a shame you didn't get both of them."

"Sorry, sir. She was in there a long time, it was dark by the time they came outside and he was too fast for me, especially when Rumlow started driving away like a bat out of hell."

"It's all right, kid. Hopefully it's enough to shut him up. I'm only paying you half though, since you didn't finish the job."

Sam knew better than to get seen by this punk so he quickly walked away and ducked into the break room. Clint was in there, studying the paper and working hard on his third cup of coffee. "Oh hey, Wilson. I just read about Emma. I'm sorry. That's a real shame, do they think she's gonna make it?"

"Barton get up." Sam's eyes scanned the doorway. "In a minute there's gonna be a kid that walks by in a plaid shirt and blue jeans. I need you to follow him. Get his license plate number, tail him til he gets wherever it is he's going. Then you search that car. Anything and everything that's in there, you tell me about. Even if it doesn't seem important. You got that?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

"And you don't tell anybody about what you find except me. When you're done, let me know where you are over the radio."

Clint nodded and joined Sam in looking out into the hall. When the boy passed, he moved into action, walking quickly but quietly behind the lad and following him outside. Sam waited a few minutes before he thought it was safe and made his way out of the building and into his car.

 

Wilson burst through the double doors of The Tower Bar causing Rhodey and Stark to turn quickly in his direction.

"Good morning, detective. I suppose you're here about that lineup you were asking Rhodey about?"

"Afraid not, Mr. Stark. I just got a tip that there was a call from the pay phone right outside this bar the night Ms. Rushman was murdered."

"I would imagine so. People use that phone all the time."

"The call was letting us know about a disturbance in the same area of the crime scene." Both Stark and Rhodes remained mum. "She was murdered in my town so it seems a little odd that someone would hear a woman's screams and then drive all the way back to Baton Rouge before reporting it."

"People do weird things in times of stress." Rhodes offered.

Sam gave him a sideways glance and frowned. "I'm going to ask you both one more time. Was there anyone here last Friday night who stood out to you? Anyone at all acting out of the ordinary?"

"I'm sorry." Stark repeated. "Like I said, I wasn't here. And I think Rhodey has already told you everything he knows."

Sam nodded. "Well, that's a real shame. I'm trying to get anything I can on this guy before I go before the judge and ask for a warrant. An eyewitness would really help me out."

Stark narrowed his eyes. "Ya know, you're going pretty hard on this. I hope you're not starting to take this case personally."

"Oh, I'm taking this very personally. If I'm right then the guy who murdered that young girl on Friday just tried to kill my partner." He could see their faces change and it looked like the bartender was about to say something.

"Look..." Tony started before Rhodes could speak. "I really wish we could help you out, Wilson. We just don't have any info for you."

"Yeah...yeah." Sam clenched his jaw. "Well I hope you're telling the truth. I don't want to come back here and charge you both with being an accessory to homicide." He charged back out and sped towards town. He radioed for Clint who picked up after a few minutes. "Barton, what's your location?"

"Route 12, near the diner. I found a few things you may be inter-"

"You can tell me all about it in person. I'm headed to the courthouse. Meet me there; Judge Coulson's chambers. He owes me a favor and I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"I'll be there in ten."

 

The judge sat scrutinizing an affidavit, face scrunched in concentration. His breath caught in his throat as the door to his office burst open and Wilson and Barton walked over to him.

"Wilson. Pleasure to see you again. What urgent matter can I help you with today?"

"I need a warrant. For a homicide investigation"

"Hmm.. well I suppose that's settled easy enough. You have sufficient evidence, I presume."

"Yes, and more is piling up. I need to search the suspect's car."

"All right then... does your suspect have a name?"

"Alexander Pierce."

Coulson stopped writing and looked up. "The chief of police?" Sam nodded and Coulson smiled nervously. "You're joking, right?"

"No, sir. I believe Chief Pierce either directly or indirectly caused the death of Natalie Rushman and attempted to murder my partner."

"Why?"

Sam stopped short. "I don't know yet. But-"

"It's the chief of police, Wilson. I'm gonna need more than the presumption of an emotional partner who's not thinking clearly."

"I have the kid he paid to kill Quinlan." Barton spoke up. "I pulled him over for a routine traffic stop and saw a gun and a sack full of money on the passenger seat."

"And he can identify Pierce as the one who hired him?"

"Yes sir. Told him what would happen if I brought him back to the station and told everyone he had killed a cop. The chicken folded like a cheap suit and spilled everything."

"Where is this young man?"

"Sitting right outside your door, sir. Trying not to piss himself."

"So you have a bunch of circumstantial evidence, the testimony of some terrified punk, and the assurance of an angry partner. And you want me to use that to write up a warrant for the Chief of Police?"

"That's not all, your honor." Stark and Rhodes breezed into the room. "Sorry, we're late, it took me a little while to figure out which office was yours. I'm Tony Stark. You might know me from owning half the buildings in Baton Rouge."

"What I know you from, Mr. Stark, is multiple counts of gambling and racketeering."

"Always proven innocent."

"Yes, you do know how to get a jury to buy into your charm."

"It's a gift. Look, I'll keep this short and to the point. Chief Pierce was at my bar on Friday night. He spent half of his time harassing one of my waitresses and the other half of his time giving the evil eye to a couple in a booth. When they left, he ran after them- stiffing us on the bill, I might add- and drove off. I thought that was the last we would see of him until he came back about an hour or so later. He was sweaty and disheveled and it looked like there was blood on his shirt and hands. He used the pay phone outside and then threatened my employee here. I tried to intervene but he again said if we ever told anyone that he had been there that night he would shut down not just the bar, but he would come after everything I owned. And both of us personally."

"How does he even know the two of you?"

"We've had... other dealings with him." When Coulson looked unimpressed, Stark continued. "He's been taking money from me for years to keep my little game room in the basement a secret."

"He's blackmailing you while you run a gambling operation from your bar?"

"It's more of just a friendly card game, really."

"These are all very serious charges, Mr. Stark. Especially for a man like you to lob at someone as distinguished as Chief Pierce."

"No one is more aware of my reputation than me, sir. And Detective Wilson here can attest to the fact that I stayed silent about this for too long. That girl he murdered was a friend of mine and a real good girl, who just happened to be in a bad situation. And that waitress he couldn't stop ogling, well... she's special to me."

Coulson looked at Rhodes. "You will corroborate all this?"

"Yes sir. Every word."

"And this waitress? She will also go before a courtroom and testify what you say is true?"

"I believe she will, your honor. You can verify all of this with her yourself. Her name is Pepper. Pepper Potts. "

Coulson looked at all of them. A veritable rogue's gallery of desperate men on both sides of the law, all regarding him earnestly. Finally he spoke and looked Wilson dead in the eye. "If I'm wrong about this..."

Wilson exhaled and shook his head. "You're not wrong."

Coulson still looked unsure, but signed the stack of papers and handed them over. "Consider your favor repaid, Detective."

"Yes, sir."

"Now all of you get out."

All four men followed his order and spilled into the hallway. Sam spoke first, "Tony, I don't know exactly what to say but, thank you."

"Well, you can send me a fruit basket later. Right now you just need to get that bastard before he hurts anyone else we love."

Sam nodded and he and Barton walked quickly down the hall. Clint grabbed the young thug by his shirt and made him follow them to the parking lot. He threw him in the backseat of his car and slammed the door. Sam smirked at him. "Routine traffic stop, eh?"

Barton smiled. "Well...ya know...something like that."

"It's good work, Barton."

Clint shrugged it off. "What do we do now?"

"We're gonna pay Pierce a little visit. But first I need to grab two things. You'll meet me at the station?"

"You got it, boss."


	9. Feel It Comin' In the Air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For maximum effect, I recommend listening to Jay-Z and Rihanna's song, "Run This Town" before or while reading this. )

Sam's cruiser squealed to a stop in front of the station house. He and Steve emerged from the car and he nodded to Barton who was waiting on the front steps. "You all set?" Sam asked.

Clint nodded. He dragged the kid who was now sweating profusely behind him and into the building. He called over Scott and pointed to the kid who he forced to sit on a chair in the hallway leading to the Chief's office. "Hey Lang, you think you could babysit for a few minutes?" His suspect taken care of, he joined Wilson and Rogers as they stormed down the corridor and forced their way inside Pierce's office.

Sam kicked in the door causing Pierce to drop his coffee mug. It crashed to the floor, hot liquid spraying on his perfectly pressed pants. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sam's eyes were cold. "We're here to place you under arrest; it's up to you if you want this to go easy or go real, real hard for you."

"Are you threatening the chief of police? That's a risky move for someone like you."

"I'm just laying it out for you. We know what you did, we just want to know why. Why does a guy like you, who has everything, risk it all and murder some call girl and one of his own detectives?"

Pierce looked up at him and snickered. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sam gave Clint a look and the younger detective forced the door closed, standing in front of it to keep it shut. Sam and Steve approached the chief, coming closer to him, menacingly.

Pierce eyed them, not yet nervous but far from comfortable. He spoke to the other cop in the room first. "Barton. Decided to act like a puppy to your partner, I see. Dumb decision." Clint looked him in the eyes, defiant. Pierce turned to the blonde looming in front of him. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Steve Rogers. You tried to frame my boyfriend."

Pierce guffawed dismissively. "Of course. That louse of a human probably made his way through all the eligible females in town, so he moved on to men. I wouldn't put anything beneath a miscreant like Barnes."

Steve's nostrils flared and Sam saw his fingers curling into a fist. The other man shucked off his jacket and Sam noticed for the first time just how thick and muscular his arms were. Rogers definitely looked like he could impart some damage. "Look..." Sam glared at Pierce. "This is gonna go a lot smoother if you just start talking."

"Why would I say anything?"

He barely saw Sam's fist before it hit him square in the jaw. Steve punched next, his hand landing hard on the older man's nose.

"Because if you don't start talking, there's not going to be enough of your face left to ever speak again."

"Sure, Wilson... I'll just remind you that assaulting an officer could get you up to five years in jail."

Steve grabbed the stapler of off Pierce's desk and smacked him across the side of his forehead with it. "That's fine. I miss James anyway."

Sam followed with another hit, this one to the mouth. The hand that was grazed by a bullet split open again and blood ran down his arm. Pierce licked his lower lip that had started to swell and smiled crookedly. "That looks like it hurts."

Sam punched him again, harder. "I don't feel a thing."

Pierce reached up and felt the blood dripping from his nose and the corner of his mouth. He spit out the salty, metallic liquid that coated his tongue onto the floor. "Is there a point to all this or is violence just the first instinct of a savage like you?"

Sam seethed. His eyes blazed and his jaw clenched so hard his teeth began to hurt. Clint looked over at him nervously. Steve gauged his reaction, deciding Sam looked like a coiled snake about to strike. Steve raised his arm to deal Pierce a harsh blow but Sam lifted his hand to stop him in a very generous show of mercy. "I just want to know why." He said, his voice even but strained. "Why would you want Emma dead?"

"Fine. You want to know all about your perfect little partner, I'll tell you. You think she's some angel? Some feisty, independent dame with killer curves... nice enough to actually smile through an entire shift with her second-class beast of a partner?" Sam just continued to stare at him. Steve really wanted to punch him again but took his cue from Sam and remained still. If it seemed like Sam was calm, the sweat collecting on his forehead betrayed him. For once it wasn't the humidity of Louisiana. Pierce eyed the three men focused so intensely on him and huffed a derisive laugh. "I don't think you've ever listened to me so carefully before, Clint." he looked back at Sam.

"It's my daughter." He started, licking his lips and trying to get comfortable despite the soreness and bruises that were forming. "I don't know if Emma ever told you about her but she once dated our favorite opportunist bad boy, James Barnes." Steve blinked and glanced over at Sam.

"Yeah, she told me." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"She told you how he broke my little girl's heart? How she never really recovered? How badly he hurt her that she never dated again? Not in college? Not in her 20's? Never? No, I suppose none of you care about that. I went to visit her a little while ago. She lives in Baton Rouge now. She does ok for herself. She's a nurse. I keep hoping she'll meet a nice doctor or something but..." He trailed off and he looked at Steve as if accusing him by association. "Anyway, I'm in her apartment. We're reminiscing. I tell her about her classmates that have stayed here in our little hamlet. Ya know.. who got married, who went bald, the usual. She pulls out her yearbook and starts flipping though it, and she gets to a picture of Barnes. Her smile disappeared and I saw the tears forming in her eyes. Do you know what that does to a father? Then she says she wonders what would have happened if she never caught him. If she would have continued dating him, blissfully unaware, and maybe married him. Maybe she would be happy if she never walked in on him and Emma. 'Emma?' I asked her, that name sticking out to me. She nodded and turned a couple pages, pointing to the picture of one of her fellow seniors. Well, doggone it. If it wasn't one of my very own trusted detectives." Sam finally lowered his gaze. "Did Emma tell you that part? Judging from your face, I'm going to guess no. Probably for the same reason you never told anyone about your past in New Orleans. Because you both want to pretend with your nice cars and nice clothes that you're actually good. But awful people will always be awful." He cleared his throat before continuing. "So I leave, furious and hellbent to find some way to ruin Emma's life the way she ruined Sharon's. I start tailing her, trying to find something I can use to fire her and what do I discover? Well, fuck me if she isn't spending a lot of time off the clock with her partner. Not just quick dinners after work either, no. I'm talking nights at each other's places. Doing... I can't even talk about it." Sam exhaled for what might have been the first time since Pierce started his story. "You thought you could keep that tawdry secret from me? You're as stupid as you are depraved. Now I'm faced with two of my finest detectives sneaking around right under my goddamned nose. Lying to my face. And at first I'm madder than a wet cat, ready to send both of you packing, but I go home and think about it. And I see this as a gift. Here I have all the people who make my blood boil, all collected neatly. Like bowling pins just waiting for me to knock them all down. I make a few phone calls, track down Barnes and drive into the capital to find him. I figure that if I can lure him back here, it's only a matter of time before Emma succumbs to his salacious charms. You didn't think she'd stay with you, did you? Not when a white man wanted her." Pierce sees the first signs of hurt betrayed in Sam's eyes and uses it as ammunition to continue his attack. "I don't know what perverse little fetish she is satisfying by fucking you but you don't actually think she cares about you, right? I mean... how could she?" Steve could actually hear Sam breathing and when it seemed the other man was about to launch himself over the desk, Steve gently put his hand on Sam's shoulder, stopping him for the moment. "I found Barnes in some dive bar on the corner in a seedy part of town, chatting up a flirty redhead already swaying in her heels. I made myself comfortable in one of the booths and watched him. Drink after drink I sucked down, watching them giggle at each other's jokes, him leering at her, her touching him provocatively." Pierce looked over Steve with a cocky grin on his face but Steve stayed stone-faced. "They finally left and I followed them. He drove her back to her apartment, some 3-story walk-up with a missing front door. He gets out, opens the car door for this floozy like she's Barbara Stanwyck or something and walks her inside. I get comfortable, thinking he's going to take advantage of this broad's loose morals but lo and behold, he comes right back out. He takes off and I want to follow him, so I'm focused on starting my car and not being noticed; I don't even turn my headlights on because I don't want him to see me. Well that redhead for some reason comes stumbling back out. I never even saw her until I heard the thud and she landed on my brand new Packard. Now she's pretty and everything, but I don't want her as a hood ornament, so I get out and try to get her down. She's limp as a wet noodle and now I'm in a quandary. And look..I don't want you to think I'm heartless or anything. I really did think about calling an ambulance, but I figure she's dead and I'm about to lose my prey. So I throw her in the passenger seat and try to catch up to Barnes' jalopy." Pierce stopped and frowned at the shocked expressions the other men were giving him. "Don't look so upset. No one was going to miss her." Clint's mouth fell open and a small strangled gasp escaped. Pierce just looked disgusted at his naivete before continuing. "I followed him for thirty minutes and wouldn't ya just know it? He ends up right back in my town. The town I run. The one where I know EVERYTHING that goes down here. So now I have a front row seat to watch all you worms wriggling on the hook. He stops at some farmhouse in the outskirts. The perfect place to dump a body, by the way, which is what I did. I go back to the bar, make sure the only two people sober enough to identify me think better of it and call in a disturbance. Then I go home, sit back, wait for the next morning and make sure the two of you become my lead investigators."

"But why not just try to get rid of Emma? Kick her off the force? Why would you try to kill her?"

"Well, I was actually trying to kill both you. You guys were getting real close to actually solving this thing."

"How did you know?"

Pierce let out a genuine laugh. "You don't become chief of police without learning how to bug a few phones. All your late night conversations with each other, as stomach-turning as they were, proved very useful. Kept me a step ahead of you, at least for a while."

"You don't think you were overreacting a little."

"I think your underestimating just how much I hate you people. And you know the only thing I hate more than darkies like you who don't know their place are the white people who debase themselves by associating with them. I've hated you, Sam, since the day you first walked in this building, fresh from the academy. You know, a year ago I was aiming for you." Pierce smirked.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I would kill you but it's going to be so much more enjoyable to watch you go to jail for the rest of your life."

Pierce's left eye was starting to swell shut but he still managed a small chuckle. "You can try. It's your word against mine. You think they're going to believe the chief of police or two queers and a couple of degenerates who don't know better than to stay with their own kind. Plus all these bumps and bruises you've blessed me with just prove you're a bunch of low-lifes."

"He's right." Clint finally chimed in and looked at Sam and Steve. "They won't believe either one of you. Or me. Definitely not Barnes." Pierce attempted to smile triumphantly before Barton continued. "Good thing we got the entire confession on tape." He unbuttoned his shirt and revealed the tiny mic and wire secured to his chest.

Pierce sighed. "I'll say it was coerced. These injuries will attest to it. A confession beaten out of me won't stand up in court."

"Well then I guess it's fortunate we got a warrant to search your car." Sam said simply. "Forensics is looking at it right now. Between that and the eyewitnesses who place you at the last place the victim was seen alive, I'd say there's a pretty good chance you're gonna get real close with some guys you helped put away."

"The word of a few drunks, an unscrupulous booze pusher and his lackey? Laughable. And we'll just see what forensics finds in my car. This is still my police station, Wilson."

"Why don't we go down there right now?" Sam dragged him to his feet and nodded at Barton to place the cuffs on him. Clint seemed a little reticent but tightened the bracelets as Pierce scoffed at him.

"Real shame they dragged you into this, Barton. I thought you had a future here." Clint stayed quiet as he and Wilson led the chief outside to where there a few men in gloves pouring over every inch of his car with flashlights and magnifying glasses.

 

Pierce clenched his jaw and addressed the man in the dark glasses who seemed to be running the examination. "Dr. Banner. Nice to see you again. I hope you haven't forgot about that raise of yours that is still sitting on my desk waiting for my approval."

The scientist turned towards him and frowned, shaking his head. "It's too late for that, sir. We've found blood under the passenger seat of your car that matches the victim's blood type. Fingerprints on her purse that don't match hers or Barnes'."

"Blood could be from anyone with that type. Fingerprints on a purse don't prove I murdered her."

Banner held up the set of tweezers he had been staring at before he was interrupted. "We also found this hair stuck in your dashboard. It's a lovely shade of auburn." Pierce's lips trembled. "Your wife is a blonde."

"No..." the chief growled. "No..." He struggled against the handcuffs.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "It's over, Pierce."

The Chief started laughing. "Rookies... all of you. Bumbling, inept. These charges will never stick. I know too many people who are connected. I have too much influence!" His voice started to get louder as his desperation grew. "I'm the goddamned Chief of Police of this town! This little bunch of thugs and ne'er-do-wells you've assembled amounts to nothing. The papers are going to have a field day with your personal lives. All of you. I'll tell them everything. You'll all be run out of town!" Two uniformed officers grabbed his arms and led him back inside towards the holding cells. "You'll be ruined!" He kept shouting even as the door began to close behind him. "All of you!"

The three men finally turned back to each other as Pierce was silenced. Sam took a deep breath but felt no relief.

"You headed back to the hospital." Steve said, more of statement than a question.

"Yeah." Sam said softly, impressed Steve seemed to read his mind.

"You want company?" Clint asked.

"No... you stay here, start on that mountain of paperwork we just made for ourselves. You know where I'll be if you need anything."

"You got it, Wilson." Barton took his cue and made his way back into the building.

Sam started walking towards his car. "You need a ride somewhere?" he asked Steve.

"I'll grab a cab... head over to county. Tell James he might just be a free man soon. You go be with your girl."

Sam nodded. He climbed into his car and headed back to the hospital with a lump in his throat. "Wait for me Emma." he mumbled. "Please..."


	10. The End of One Story, The Beginning of Another

Sam sat next to her bed. He gently cradled one of her hands in both of his own. "It's over, Emma. We got him." He studied her face which remained still. "It took half the force, some of Baton Rouge's shadiest citizens, and a whole lot of luck and moxie but Pierce is going away for a long time." He forced himself to smile, hoping she could tell. "I wish you could have been there. I wish you could have seen his face when he finally realized he was toast."

James and Steve watched from her doorway, eyes darting from her face to the various machines that surrounded her. Bucky struggled to stop his eyes from watering and rested his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Barnes is free." Sam continued softly. "He and Rogers are both here. We... settled our differences. United against a common enemy." He once again checked her face for any reaction. It remained quiet. In another situation it could be described as tranquil. But Sam feared it seemed as frozen as it had been the night she was slumped against him in his hallway. He reached up and gently brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek. It was still warm, which meant she was still in there. Sam exhaled and when he spoke next his voice cracked and trembled. "We all want to celebrate, Emma. But you gotta come back to us. Please come back to us, Emma." He lowered his head and willed himself not to cry. "Please. Please, come back to me." He pressed his cheek against the soft skin of her hand. "Please, Emma. I love you so much. Please don't leave me now." He screwed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath but he couldn't prevent the tear that escaped and rolled down his cheek, splashing onto her fingers.

Maybe he imagined it. Maybe it was just an involuntary movement, but he swore, just for a moment, that her hand squeezed lightly against his own.

 

EPILOGUE:

Steve smiled warmly at James. "Don't look so nervous. There's not that many people out there."

James anxiously fixed his tie for the tenth time. "It's going to be weird."

"Sure," Steve said calmly, "but you look great." James finally gave him a small grin and Steve went on. "And I'll be waiting for you at the end of the aisle."

James smiled bravely and placed a soft kiss on the other man's lips. "I love you." He whispered.

"I know." Steve kissed him back. "See you soon."

James took a deep breath and watched Steve disappear as the doors to the chapel closed behind him.

"You ready?" The soft voice came from behind him and he turned to look at her.

"I think so. You look beautiful." He said simply, helping her up from the chair and shouldering most of her weight as she leaned against him.

"Thank you for doing this, James."

"I'd do anything for you."

"Even give me away?"

"Only to someone who will love you and take care of you better than I ever could."

She kissed his cheek and stood up as straight as she could. "Ok Bucky... I'm ready." The doors were opened for them and the sound of the quartet playing Pachebel's Canon in D started. She held tight to his arm, trying not to lean on him too much and only shaking a little. He looked down at her and shook his head. Of course she would be stubborn and insist on walking. 

She looked beyond the rows of pews that stretched in front of them to the man who stood at the alter waiting for her. His deep brown eyes shone almost as brilliantly as the smile that spread over his face. She barely noticed the few familiar faces that watched as she slowly arrived by his side. James kissed her hand and took his seat next to Steve on the pew. He slipped his hand into the other man's and weaved their fingers together. Clint glanced over at them, and nudged his elbow into Scott Lang's chest. He gave him an 'I told you so' look as Scott looked back at him, about to say something. 

"Shhh..." Wanda issued them a gentle admonishment. They both sat up straighter as the booming voice of the pastor redirected their attention.

"Good afternoon, friends and family. We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Sam Wilson to Emma Quinlan, two people who were determined to let love triumph over insurmountable odds." Emma glanced over at Sam as a small smile lit up her face. After all of the extraordinary things that had happened, this was the most surprising of all. It was hard-fought. It was difficult. It was brave. It was love.

 

THE END


End file.
